Bakal na Krus
Ang Bakal Na Krus ay isang armas na ginagamit ng tagabantay upang puksain ang mga aswang. Juan Dela Cruz nagmahal si amelia ng lalaking hindi niya alam na aswang pala iyon . ang haring aswang pinakamalakas na aswang . sabi ng haring aswang pwede bang hawakan .nakita ni amelia na kumulo ang langis kaya isa lang ang ibig sabihin nito may aswang nag training si amelia sa labas sa kanyang bahay at nasusuka siya ibig niyang sa bihin na buntis siys sa haring aswang dahil nagmahalan silang dalawang . sinunog ni amelia ang kanyang bahay at pumunta siya sa simbajan at nag usap sila ni Fr. Cito sabi ni amelia ang tagapagmana ng bakal na krus ay may dugong aswang malapit na manganak si amelia lumabas na ang kanyang anak at nahawakan pa ni amelia ang kanyang anak tapos namatay na siya at si Fr Cito na ang nag alaga ni juan ang pangalan ng anak ni amelia. namatay si Fr. Cito dahil pinatay siya ni Poldo dahil gusto niyang kunin ang bakal na krus kaya dinala si Fr. Cito sa hospital piro wala si Fr.Cito kaya sumama si Juan ni Belen ang kapatid ni Fr.Cito dahil gusto ni Juan na makita niya ang bakal na krus bago namatay si Fr.Cito miron siyang sinabi ni Juan na kunin daw ang bakal na krus dahil binigay mo yan sa inyong nanay si amelia at sumama si Juan sa maynila tapos. lumabas si Juan sa bahay ni Belen at hinanap si Juan ni Belen mirong nakita si Juan na bata inaway at ipinaglaban ni Juan yong bata ang pangalan ng bata ay si Asiong at nagkaibigan na silang dalawa sabi ni Juan na mirong daw siyang hinanap sa maynila at tanong ni asyong anong hinanap mo dito sa maynila at sabi ni Juan ang bakal na kruz sabi ni Asiong tutulongan kita sa paghahanap sa bakal na krus pumunta sial at hindi parin nila nakita at lumaki na silang dalawan at tinulongan nila ang mga batang na sa kalye , at mirong nakita si Asiong na drawing ng bakal na krus at ibinigay ito ni juan at sabi ni juan ito ang hinahanap kong bakal na krus at sabi ni juan saan mo ito na kita at sabi ni Asiyong nakita ko ito sa batang lalaki naglaro sila kaya nabitawan niya at hinabol ni Juan ang bata at .pinakain ni juan ang bata at nagtanong si juan ano ang pangalan mo sani na bata ako si Pikoy at. sabi ni Juan saan mo nakita ito at. hindi sinumbong ni pikoy baka magalit ang kaibigan ko si Poldo at nahanap ni Juan si Poldo at naaway silang dalawa at nakita ni Juan ang bakal na krus at kinuha niya dahil namatay na si Poldo . BAKAL NA KRUS FORMS (1-6) Mga sandata ng Tagabantay #Sword (Espada ng Katapangan/Sword of Bravery) #Bow (Pana ng Karunungan/Bow of Wisdom) #Whip (Latigo ng Katarungan/Whip of Justice) #Spear (Sibat ng Kagitingan/Spear of Valor) #Shield (Kalasag ng Anking Galing/Shield of Aptitude) #Light (Puting Liwanag/White brightness) Other Powers * The White Light (Puting Liwanag) - the most powerful weapon of a power rather than a weapon which was first used by Datu Bangaraw. It was shown as a white orb of light that expanded from the cross. This weapon ended the aswangs' reign during the pre-Spanish period, as well as the growing threat of Peru-Ha's minions tiyanak, nuno sa punso, tikbalang and kapre clans on present times. This was unleashed by Juan during the clash of Peru-ha's minions and the humans, in Luneta Park. Although Peru-Ha barely survive the white light. The Kapatiran has no official teachings, about how to unleash it, as everyone was too preoccupied by the overwhelming threat of Peru-Ha on that moment. * The '''Guardian Access- '''The tagabantay can remove the Iron Cross from the wall. Category:Terms